uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Stewart
The Right Honourable Trevor Stewart was a Model Parliamentarian and former Prime Minister of Canada who has been active since MPSP18. He represented the riding of Québec for three years and held numerous portfolios before being elected Prime Minister in the 2019 general election. He retired after the 2020 Parliament and now lives in Polkraine's capital of Krakiev after accepting its King's hand in marriage. Political Career MPSP18 Stewart entered federal politics on a whim in 2018. After serving as an MPP in Ontario alongside his close friend Megan Spooner, they both decided to co-found Le Parti Quartier. The party came out well organized at first but as French Canadian advocacy party it didn't perform very well outside Québec, new Brunswick and Ontario. Despite a strong showing at the Leaders Debate, Stewart's party secured only 32 seats in the election and came in 5th out of 6 parties. However, not too long after he announced that Le Parti Quartier and the CASK party would form Model Parliament's first Coalition in Opposition. The alliance became known as the Mcdonald Quartier Coalition and it propelled Stewart's party to Official Opposition and it saw him become its deputy leader. It is also during this parliamentary session that Stewart announced his hate for the entirety of Saskatchewan for stealing his wife. At the end of the first day of MPSP18, the WAVE government was narrowly beaten in a dramatic vote that saw CASK's Michael Giesbrecht become Prime Minister and Stewart sit as his Deputy PM. Upon Giesbrecht's resignation he handed it off to Stewart only for him to reject it and it give it to Quartier's most senior member, it's House Leader the Rt.Hon. William Hinse-MacCulloch. Upon the fall of the Coalition government Stewart led the remaining Quartier loyalists numbering in the 20's to sit as Third Party Opposition for the remainder of the session. MPSP19 Having been seduced by the Milk Queen Hon. Audrey St-Gelais, Stewart joined the Milk Party as its House Leader. However, not too long after the beginning of the campaign, it was revealed that St-Gelais was in fact Lactose Intolerant and the entirety of Milk disbanded and joined the emerging CAVE Party. Having formed a shady back room deal, Stewart joined the CAVE team as their House Leader. Following the closest election in Model Parliament history, Stewart was happy to join the CAVE party Leader, the Rt.Hon. Alec Connor in the Official Opposition benches ensuring that the TOGA government fall upon the quickest notice. As per usual at the end of day 1, the TOGA government fell and Stewart became Government House Leader. Upon hearing rumours of an emerging Tea Party, Stewart consulted with his colleagues Hon.Henry Mann and Rt.Hon Kyra Mullen to organize a counter-party, knowing that true Tea culture was needed. Consequently, they created the Biscuit party and asked Rt.Hon. Spencer Brickles to serve as its Leader. Once the CAVE Party fell, it was ultimately decided that the Biscuit Party had the most seats in the house and they were invited by the Governor General to serve as Government. Stewart held the position of Government House Leader and Minister of the English language until the end of the Parliamentary session. MPSP20 During MPSP19, Stewart became very close with many of the founding members of the National Bird Front. Most notably, he began a budding friendship with Rt.Hon Kyra Mullen, that quickly became a love affair. In September of 2019 the couple announced that they had gotten married in the summer and that their family was only just starting. Soon after, they announced the creation of the FAM Party and its executive team comprising of Stewart and Mullen as Leader and Deputy Leader respectively, Hon. Matthew Tuckey as House Leader, Hon, Katie Power as Deputy House Leader, Hon. Henry Mann as Whip, Hon. Kyra Haggerty as Deputy Whip and the creation of new positions with Hon. Jeremiah Langdon and Hon. Danielle Stolte joining as First Year Captains. The party ran a positive campaign focused on representation for wine moms, dad bods and Family unity. They released a number of promotional campaign videos and a full Platform. Stewart and the FAM Party were hopeful but precautious coming into the election and they had signed a deal with the Plastics Party should they need support to form a government. On election night it was revealed that no party had obtained an outright majority, therefore, after much negotiating, the FAM party obtained support from both the third and fourth party hereby achieving greater numbers than the RAT party and the Governor General invited them to sit as government. Before the parliamentary session Stewart built one of the biggest Cabinet's on record and fought against the promotion of the Fortnite Epidemic and declared war on the tyrannical Floriduh. His time as Prime Minister ended at noon on the First day when he resigned as Prime Minister to give place to his beloved ex-wife the Rt.Hon Kyra Mullen and to live a quaint and calm life with the King of Polkraine. He spent the remainder of the Parliamentary session screaming about the youths in the peanut gallery with the GOP.